The Redwoods' Swan
by Tialynn Rose
Summary: Bella comes to discover that no matter how much time passes, the presence of the Cullen's and especially Edward's will continue to haunt her. With no other way out, she seeks the help of a family member that she hasn't seen since she was a little girl; in order to give herself another chance at life, another chance to truly live. {On Hiatus}


**Disclaimer** **-** I do not own Sons of Anarchy. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter. I also do not own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 **Summary** **-** Bella comes to discover that no matter how much time passes, the presence of the Cullen's and especially Edward's will continue to haunt her. With no other way out, she seeks the help of a family member that she hasn't seen since she was a little girl; in order to give herself another chance at life, another chance to truly live.

 **Author Note** **-** Another story for the Son's of Anarchy, only this time it's a crossover with Twilight.

}*~:~*{

* * *

}*~:~*{

 **Prologue** **\- Getting Back Home & Escaping The Past **

_Bella_

I can't believe he left me; he left me alone in the woods. How can some who claimed to love me so much that he wanted to be with me forever just break up with me in the middle of the woods after everything we had been through, and then just leave me here to pick up what was left of my shattered heart by myself.

I never knew I could feel as alone as I do right now, laying here in the cold with only the leaves on the ground besides me for company, and the rain hitting me to keep me from thinking that the past couple of hours were nothing more than just a bad dream.

 _SNAP_

I wonder what that noise was; I wonder what was out there. It's getting so cold, maybe I should get up and try and find my home before something decides to take me home for dinner.

 _CRACK, SNAP_

I try and move to see what or who made that noise but my body feels so numb I can't move and I am barely able to keep my thought in order, maybe I should just let go; just let go and embrace the sweet darkness that is calling out to me.

}*~:~*{

* * *

}*~:~*{

" _Bel..._ "

Hmmm I hear someone's voice, it sounds so familiar, but I am so tired, I don't have the energy to even open my eyes to see whose anxious voice I hear.

" _Bel... Bella..._ "

" _Bella... Oh Bella, wake up... please wake up._ "

I slowly open my eyes to the person whose familiar anxious voice I remember hearing earlier, only to realize why it sounded so familiar; it was Charlie, my Dad's voice I heard calling out to me. But why did he sound so anxious, let alone look so worried, did something happen…

Then it suddenly hit me, Edward breaking up with me; me lying lifelessly on the ground after growing tired from trying to chase after him; to me suddenly falling into blissful oblivion. But how did I get here?

I guess I won't have to worry about getting the answer to my questions for long, because Charlie must have saw my saw expression and immediately started to explain what I had missed out on since my sweet embrace with nothingness.

"Bella...Hey kiddo you're awake." Charlie said with a little smile appearing on the edge of on his lips.

"I was so worried about you Bells... I got home from the station and you weren't here... anyway it's a good thing I called Billy for help, because he sent up a couple of the res boys to help out in the search for you...and it was one of the res boys, I think Sam was is name...yes it was Sam Uley, who found you and brought you home." He rambled on.

Who knew Charlie rambled when he was worried; it was actually kind of endearing, but it would have been great if I could actually understand just what he was going on about. I wonder how long I was actually out for.

"Char... hmm Dad..." I barely managed to cough out seeing as my mouth was so dry.

"Yeah Bells."

"Water... please" I asked, and he nodded his head and went in to the kitchen to fetch me a class of water, seeing as I couldn't move from my bed at the moment.

A few minutes later he came back up with the delicious looking liquid, which I greedily drank. After that I felt a bit better; well at least my throat did. So I decided after a few minutes of getting myself together, I needed to get a better explanation as to what was actually going on and proceeded to do just that, by voicing my thoughts and asking Charlie out right.

"Dad...how did I get here...I mean the last thing I really remember is being out in the woods and lying in the rain."

"Let's see...I got home and you weren't here, only a note that was left on the kitchen table that said you went out for a walk and thought nothing of it a first...but after a about 3 hours...since I got home from the station...I began to get really worried...and followed the trail hoping to find you, but when I could find anything, I came back here..."

 _He left a note for Charlie to find, he intentionally left me in the woods, what kind of guy would do that._

"Oh...then how did I get back home?"

"I decided to call Billy up to see if he could help...he send up a couple of the boys from the res...Then I made a few more phone calls to the guys from work to see if they would also be willing to help me look for you..."

 _Trust Charlie to go a little overboard; but it was really sweet to see just how concerned about me he was._

"After that, Billy came up with Jacob and told me he already went ahead and sent out a few of the res boys out looking for you; while me and the guys from work decided to look closer to home, seeing as the res boys know the woods better than we do."

"All right...but who was it that found me?"

"Sam...Sam Uley, was the one who found you...I couldn't thank him nearly enough, for bringing you home...for bringing my little girl back home safely to me.." he said, his eyes ablaze with so much love as he looked at me. It was actually quite shocking to see, seeing as he didn't show his emotions to me or to others in general very often. But it made me happy to see him like that now; to see such happiness on his face because of me.

"But you've had a rather eventful day... I think you should get some more rest and... We can talk again in the morning when you're feeling better...alright sport."

"Alright Dad...I'll see youuu... in the mooornning" I said softly, already yawing and snuggling back into my pillow.

"Sweet dreams, kiddo." he whispered to me gently as he kissed my forehead and left my bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him.

}*~:~*{

* * *

}*~:~*{

It's been a couple of months since the whole **'** **event'** with he who shall not be named, as I have took to calling him and it's also been a few days since the heart to heart me and Charlie had, and it seems to me that everything has sort of gone back to the way it was when I first got here, only now it's not nearly as awkward or as uncomfortable as it was back then.

But the memories of those who left me behind; broken and alone have yet to leave me. It seems that no matter what, I can't escape them...

They are everywhere, it's like Forks as been imprinted with their very presence; and because of that I am finding ways of letting them go, of forgetting them difficult to achieve.

That's way I have no other choice but to escape, to get away from them is the only way I will be able to start again...

To do this, I have decided to go stay with my Mother's half brother; my Uncle Robert in California.

The only problem; telling my Dad.

}*~:~*{

* * *

}*~:~*{

"Is this something you really want?" Charlie asked me from his chair, as we sat in the living room.

"No...No it's really not."

"Then why..."

"It's just something I have to do..."

"Bella..."

"Please Dad...I know you don't like the idea...but if I don't do this I feel like I'll lose a part of what make me; me..." I said, my voice on the verge of cracking with the tears I was trying to hold back.

"Bells I'm trying, really I am...but I just don't understand...why now...why all of a sudden you want to leave..."

"I'm suffocating Dad...trying to break away from the memories of them...of him...and it doesn't matter what I do, where I go...they are their all the time." no longer being able to keep the tears at bay.

"Oh Bella...I didn't know...How could I not know how much pain you're in...I'm your father I'm supposed to protect you from situations like this..." he said brokenly as he got up from his chair to join me on the sofa; to pull me into one of the rarest and tightest hugs I have ever received from him.

"It's notttt...yooour fauult daddd" I hiccupped into his shoulder, trying to get my tears and breathing under control.

"I really donnnnt want tooo leavee yoouu...or mmmy frrriend's...orrr thhe lifee I waas building here"

"Shhhhh I know…I know" he whispered to me, as he rocked me back and forth, trying in vain to calm me down.

"If it will help you kiddo…I'll let you go…" he breathed out heart-brokenly.

"Thhhankkk yooou…"

}*~:~*{

* * *

}*~:~*{ 

**Author Note** **-** There you have it, the end of the Prologue of my new story. I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Tialynn Rose


End file.
